


In Another Time

by inkonapage



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonapage/pseuds/inkonapage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya returns to Westeros on a mission as Nan and meets a man from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Time

She had sat beneath a tree and lit a fire. She was more than capable to deal with anyone that tried to hurt her. When a man had come out of nowhere and asked to share her fire and food she had been reluctant at first, but she had allowed him. He had offered up his name and so she had been forced to give hers.  
‘Nan.’  
They had spoken little after that. However, it was impossible to miss his glances. At first she had thought that he was looking at her body as so many men had done before, yet his glances were almost always directed at her eyes. She would kill him. It would be simple. A slip of poison, a cut of his throat, a stab through his heart, and he would be dead. Dead enough to have never seen her here. When he slept she would do it.

‘You have the eyes of a girl I used to know.’ He said.  
Wolf eyes they had been called before. However, she doubted that she was any girl that he had known. No girl that he had known would be able to kill a man as easily as she could. She was about to reply when he turned around and lay down. Within minutes his breathing evened out. The girl that was now Nan began to mutter to herself. It was the prayer of another that she had felt the need to keep. Once she was done she stood and inched across to the man.  
‘Are you going to kill me?’ Came his sudden voice.  
She stopped and he turned to face her.  
‘I was sure that the other servants of the Many Faced God would teach you well.’  
‘What?’  
‘I sent you there in the hope that they would help you.’  
‘No one helped me do anything.’  
‘I did, sweet girl. With a coin and two words.’  
‘Jaqen?’  
‘Jaqen died the day you whispered his name.’  
She still remembered it. The deal that he had made her and the strength that deal had given her. The rush through her when she saw the bodies of the two that he had killed. It had felt so good to be free of them at last. She sat down across from him. He was dangerous, but it was unlikely that he would harm her.

‘I went to find you.’  
‘I know Arya of House Stark.’  
His voice was a whisper and she wanted to believe him. Believe that was her name.  
‘Arya of House Stark died years ago.’  
‘No. And even you know that you lie.’  
She closed her mouth then. There was no way that she could convince him that she wasn’t lying and win.  
‘Do you wish to be Arya again?’ He asked, his voice was gentle as if he was scared she would break.  
‘No.’  
Arya had been a little girl with a wolf. She was a women grown with no wolf but, she had all the knives and poison that she could need to keep herself safe and get the job done.

‘Why weren’t you there?’ She hoped her voice hadn’t sounded as needy as it had when she had first asked for him that day.  
‘I had thought that it would take you much longer to make up your mind. You were young then and I did not know if you would go.’  
‘Where else would I go?’  
‘To your family as you had wanted.’  
‘I have no family.’  
He chuckled and it made her uneasy.  
‘They trained you well.’

They grew silent after that. Simply marveling at the fact that someone that they had never expected to see again had come into their lives. Even though she had hoped that it would happen she had never truly believed that it would. Slowly they fell asleep facing each other with the fire heating her back. Long after, when the fire had died and the sky began to lighten, she felt the gentle press of his lips against her forehead.  
‘You’re leaving?’ She whispered.  
‘Yes.’  
He stood and she watched as he left. She couldn’t help but think of the time at Harrenhall. He had left her there as well. _No. Stop. You are no one now. Arya is long dead._ With that thought she went about packing her things. She had a mission to complete and a place in Braavos to return to.


End file.
